The Gift
by Pursilla
Summary: Okay, another story. It suppose to be a Apritello story, but the other characters are in here too. Its Aprils seventeenth birthday and Donnie and his brothers are throwing her a party. At the last minute Donnie finds out they didn't get her a present. He puts something together last minute. Will she like it? Find out and review PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

April O'Neil walked out of Mr. Murakami's noodle shop. She figured that she should treat herself to some pizza gyoza. After all today was her birthday. About three blocks down she turned into an alley. She checked both ways to make sure nobody was looking. Lifting the cover off the manhole she jumped in.

_Splash!_ She lands at the bottom of the sewer. The gunk beneath her feet makes her cringe, but she continues on. Taking a left she weaves through the maze of tunnels. Thoughts fill her head while she walks. "I hope the guys haven't gone too overboard with the party." She already knew the answer.

**Meanwhile…**

"Mikey, lift those streamers up a little higher." Donatello said from his position behind Michelangelo. "Okay Donnie!" He stretches his long green arm out and tapes the yellow streamer to a pole. In the process Raphael walks by, and sticks out his foot. It collides with the ladder and Michelangelo losses balance. _Thud! _The ladder falls to the floor.

"Hey, Raph so not cool." Mikey yells from his place on the floor. "Oh, did I do that? I'm so sorry bro. Here let me help you up." Raphael reaches out his hand and offers assistance. Then with a quick jerk his hand returns to his side. "As if little bro." he begins to laugh.

Michelangelo face turns red. He jumps up from his place on the floor and grabs Raphael. The two begin fighting until Donatello steps in. "Guys stop fighting. April is supposed to be here at five o'clock. We haven't even gotten the place half way ready yet!" He stands in front of the two turtles, his face red with anger.

"Donnie's right, you two can tear each other apart after the party." Leonardo turns around from his place in the kitchen. The whole family had decided to pitch in and throw April a seventeenth birthday party. To them April was family and her birthday was something to celebrate.

Donatello pulls out a clip board and begins checking things off. "Okay, streamers are up, banner in hung. How's the cake looking Leo?" Leonardo removes the cake from the oven. A heavenly smell is released. "Cakes done, just has to be frosted." Donatello checks off the one more box.

"Okay, presents. Oh, man I knew I forgot something!" He turns to Raphael and Michelangelo who finally finished putting up the streamers. "Did you guys get April a present?" They look at each other. "No dude we thought you were going to do that." Now what was he going to do?

Donatello had less than thirty minutes to find April a birthday present. He returns to his lab and begins creating a present to give to April. With ten minutes to spare he finishes. He wraps it in shiny gold paper and attaches a card. He thinks to himself "Hope she likes this."

Right when he steps out of his lab, April enters. "Hey birthday girl!" Mikey yells at the top of his lungs. "Happy Birthday April!" All the turtles say together. "Oh thank you guys. This is so sweet of you." Her eyes are drawn around the lair. They return to Donatello who was trying to hide Aprils present. "What's that?" Donatello pulls the box out from behind his back. "It's a present, but you have to wait to open it." He smiles at her revealing his gapped teeth.


	2. Part 2

**The Gift: part 2 **

"Let the party begin!" Michelangelo turns up the stereo full blast. The room is filled with rock music. Everyone begins to dance even Master Splinter was busting some moves. Amidst all the kayos Donnie is eyeing April. He wanted to ask her to dance, but didn't know how.

A few minutes into the party and a loud rumble was heard. "Dude's my stomach is growling. It needs cake, now!" Everyone bursts out laughing. "Well, alright cake time." Leonardo says as they all head into the kitchen area. April is shocked by what she see's. There sitting on the table was a round yellow cake with candles lining the top.

"Make a wish April." Donnie coxes her. April had never been the one to believe in magic. She had always been the one who wanted her feet planted firmly on the ground. "What the heck!" She says as she blows out all seventeen candles. "What did ya wish for April?" Just as Michelangelo finishes the question Raphael slaps him on the back of the head. "How dumb are you dude?" "No its okay, I wished I could have my father back." April's eye's tear up and she begins to cry a little.

Donnie comes over to her and wraps his arms around her. "Don't you worry April we'll get him back. It may not be today, but we will." Her crying stops and she looks at him. She had to admit Donnie could always make her feel better. "How about the present now?" Leonardo asks.

They all walk over to the couch and sit down. Raph, Leo, and Mikey all stare at Donnie. From behind his back Donnie pulls out the gold box. "Here you go April, hope you like it." He hands her the box she gently un-wraps the box. The building anticipation is too much for Raph who is worried April wont like it.

"Oh, by the way April, Donnie made it. So if you don't like it scream at him." Leonardo shakes his head, why must his brother be so annoying. The top is lifted to reveal a silver necklace with a turtle pendant. She is in awe by its beauty. Looking at it closely she see's that the shell of the turtle has four colored beads on it.

Each bead was the same color as each turtles mask. "Its beautiful thank you guys, especially you Donnie." He blushes. "There's more on the back April. She turns the turtle over to reveal an inscription. Some strange symbols covered the back. She stares puzzled. "What do they mean?" "It says "loved one" in Japanese." Donatello answers.

April reaches for Donnie's hand. "Thank you Donnie, now I'll always have a peace of you wherever I go." She looks at each turtle and smile. They were her family now and always will be.

"Let's get back to partying somewhere else. I think we should leave these two love birds alone." Leo herds the turtles out of the lair. Grabbing their skate boards they head out. Donnie and April are left alone. When he was sure his brothers couldn't hear them Donnie turns up the stereo. A slow love song was playing.

"May I have this dance?" He bows before April. "Why certainly." She slides her hands into his and they begin to twirl. Round and around they went eyes locked with a smile on their face. Just as the song was about to end Donnie leans in and kisses April and the lips. Now it was official, this was the best birthday April had ever had.


End file.
